


Them Baby Blues

by Dauntless Fire (Vexzor)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexzor/pseuds/Dauntless%20Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria is a nurse in the medical ward who loves her job. Everything is normal until one day a fellow female member walks in, and changes Aria's life forever. What will she decide to do? What will her future hold? And what is going on with Eric?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story / series or any of it's canon characters.

Working in the medical ward wasn't a cake walk, but it's one that she'd never take back. Sure she had to deal with a lot of people who either hurt themselves trying to see who was braver; idiots, and the one's who ACTUALLY needed medical assistance.

Sitting at the desk, which was wide and slim to be out of the way, she just finished up paper work from the last patient. Putting his chart away, she looked up to see her friend who was looking like she was going to collapse at any moment.

"Cheer up Morg, your shift is almost over! Then you can go and party with your friends again tonight, or go straight home and go to sleep. Whatever you want." She tried to encourage her zombie of a best friend.

"Aria! I told you not to call me that! That sounds disgusting!"

"Oh, come on Morg, it's pretty funny if you ask me. Seeing the terrified looks pop up on the new member's faces when I call you that." Aria teased. "Before I forget, I just wanted to say that I like your makeup today. I thought dauntless only sold black everything."

"Ari, you are the type that could walk around dauntless without makeup on and still look dauntless. …I on the other hand, no matter what I do, I still look Amity." Her friend Morgan huffed.

"Maybe it's your blue doe eyes? Or maybe your soft and wavy blonde hair? Could also be your personality… Hmm…"

"Okay! You know what, you need to stop!" Morgan yelled playfully and threw a cotton ball at Aria's face.

"Hey, now! That wasn't very nice and amity of you, Amity!"

"Aria! I swear to god I'll show you amity!" Morgan screeched and threw more cotton balls at her friend, who was currently laughing and shielding her face from the oncoming objects.

"What the HELL is going on here? Aren't you two supposed to be doing your jobs, and not playing around like children?!"

Both girls jumped as a stern voice made itself known, as it reverberated off the walls of the infirmary. Turning around they locked eyes with Eric, who was standing there looking very unimpressed by the play fighting.

"Welp, look at the time, it's time for me to go. Aria I'll leave you to it, and good luck!" Morgan said as she slipped passed Eric, and out the door before her friend could say anything against it.

Aria mentally sighed. Morgan wasn't supposed to leave for another thirty minutes or so, and she just left her with the scary leader.

"Sorry about that Eric, what do you need?" She asked him, trying to set his mind back to what he wanted, instead of giving her a lecture on how she was supposed to be doing her job.

"I need a wrap for my hand." He said bluntly as if trying to hurry up the process to get out of there.

"All right, I think I have some over here…" She trailed off looking for the gauze. "Here it is." Turning around to face him again, she tossed him the roll, which he elegantly caught. "Is there anything else you need? Any salve or pain reliever?"

"Nope." He made the "p" pop as he looked down the roll of gauze in his hand. "This should do it. Thanks." He then turned and walked out without a word.

"What a weirdo." Aria breathed out a sigh, and began picking up all the cotton balls from the floor to throw them away.


	2. Chapter Two

It's been a couple of weeks since Eric had busted them from "not doing their jobs," and in all honesty they just went right back to playing around the very next day. If they were in Erudite they'd probably already lost their jobs by now, but since it's dauntless no one really gave a shit. So many cotton balls have been lost in their fights, but since everything is supplied by Erudite anyways, who cares. It's not coming out of their pockets. And besides, it's in their blood to misbehave, and today was no exception.

Aria was waiting until her patient woke up to give him the bad news. Striker, one of the new initiates, was getting put into the infirmary a lot in the last two days, and it wasn't looking too good for him.

He opened his eyes after an hour, and was greeted with the image of Aria checking his IV.

"You know…" She started without looking from the monitor, "You have been in here a lot more than you should be, and I just wanted you to be aware of your ranking."

"I can't help it! They keep pairing me up with HUGE opponents! ...How will I ever get over the line?" He trailed off in thought, a look of sadness and almost of doubt washed over his face. It unnerved her that he was in this state of mind. Dauntless never give up, and when faced with challenges they blow it off and plow right through them like it is nothing.

If she was the type to give emotional and motivational speeches and to help the weak, this is was her cue. However, she wasn't that type, so she was just going to play with him instead.

"Fight harder. Unless you want to end up in the morgue." She replied and almost smiled as his eyes met her's with a look of horror to them.

"M-morgue?"

"Yeah, morgue. Didn't they tell you what happens when you fail to pass initiation?" She smiles innocently.

"Wait. WAIT! What do you mean by "didn't they tell you?" Didn't tell me what?" He asked her in a panic. Oh this was getting good.

"Oh? Initiates who fail gets shot in the head and placed in the morgue." She explained. "Are you sure that they didn't tell you?"

"NO! They never said anything about that!" He yelled from the bed, almost in tears.

"Oh. Yeah, they're all shot in the head, and we stick them in the morgue until we figure out what to do with them." She winked.

"What can I do!?" He panicked.

"Like I said before. Fight harder. Fight even when your body tells you that you can do no more, keep fighting. You wont have to worry about being ashes in the wind then. And you seem to be a good kid, Striker. It'd be a shame to lose such great potential."

"I'll try my best!" Striker yelled with blurry eyes.

Aria smiled and patted his shoulder, before removing the IV from his hand and discharging him.

 

"You should have seen his face when I told him that he'd get a bullet in his head if he didn't pass initiation!" Aria said to Morgan as they were cleaning up for the day.

"I bet it was great, and I'm sad that I missed it." Morgan sighed and refilled the last medical kit.

It was somewhat a requirement in the training room to have a med kit stationary just in case. It wasn't too huge. Just enough so that initiates could get to the infirmary for additional help. Ammonia tabs in case they pass out and they are too big to move. Cotton balls and gauze in case of deep cuts, so they didn't bleed all over the equipment and etc. They said that there was potential for things to rust and what not. Though in her mind, she thought it would give everything a Dauntless touch if there was blood every where. How'd you feel going into training the first day and you see blood all over everything, you'd be excited right? She would.

"You know... You really need to get out and party some. All you do is work, and you don't have anyone special in your life yet. Maybe you should go to the pit tonight. Have some beer, dance, socialize for once in your life. You know. Be Dauntless." Morgan teased.

"Well, first of all-"

"Oh! Wait! Let me prepare for all your facts, diagrams, and spread sheets that you are going to destroy me with!" Morgan dramatically yelled, and picked up a file from the desk to shield her face from her friend. "I think I'm ready."

Aria laughed for a few seconds before she continued where she left off.

"The reason I have no one in my life is because I don't have time for them, or for socializing. Why would I want someone special if I don't have the time to spend it with the other? That'd be pretty low." She huffed at her friend, and stacked her last kit on top of the pile on the desk.

"Can always do one night stands." Morgan said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'd be super popular with all the guys then." Aria said back with sarcasm laced in her voice. "They'd be coming to be in the middle of the day to get their physical exams done early this year. Hey! Wait a minute!"

They both started to laugh and Morgan almost elbowed the med kits off the table and onto the floor.

"I'm pretty sure some lovely Dauntless girls would love to show you a good time as well." Morgan bluntly pointed out.

"Pft. You're right. And you know, I bet a lot of them would be a better lay then most of the men around here." Aria laughed.

"Ari! Are you trying to tell me something?" her friend teased.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing you've already thought about." Aria winked before looking at the clock.

"Well the med kits are done, now all I have to do is take them to the training room. And look, it already time for you to run. Do me a favor and drink some "beer" for me." she told her friend and waved to usher her out the door.

"Good night Ari!"

 

After she put away all the medical kits in the training room, she ran to the pit real quick to pick up some dinner to take back to the ward with her. The medical ward was always unlocked in case she wasn't there, so someone could go lay down on a cot or get medical supplies if they needed it. However, she'd always leave a note on the door just in case someone needed her, they'd know where she was headed. Dauntless really needed some kind of pager system. Maybe it would be something to bring up with Max.

She ripped the note of the door as she passed, and sat down behind the desk so she could begin eating her dinner. She was tired of all the fatty and greasy foods, so today she decided to go with two chicken salad wraps, and a bowl of strawberries. She'd never eat it all in one sitting. She usually just ate one, then saved the rest to take home for leftovers.

She had two bites of one of her wraps left, and was thoroughly enjoying it. So much in fact that she didn't realize that someone came in and was standing in front of the desk, waiting for her to notice them.

Looking up as she shoved the last bite in her mouth, she froze when steel blue eyes locked onto hers.

"Oh, please. Don't let me interrupt your dinner, it looked like you were enjoying it." Eric said, his words filled with sarcasm. Nothing new for him.

Chewing as fast as she could she swallowed, before grabbing her water bottle and asking what he needed from her.

"What can I help you with today Eric?" It sounded really genuine, and she was proud of herself as she took a few sips of water.

"I need a pregnancy test." He said bluntly and Aria started to choke on the water.

Her wide eyes met his for a few brief moments before her eyes instantly locked onto his crotch.

"But-" She didn't get the chance to ask because his hand slammed onto the top of the desk and knocked a few things off of it in the process. He had her attention now, as her eye locked on to his yet again.

"It's not for me you shit head! It's for someone else!" He shouted at her. He was beyond pissed, and she wasn't about to ask him about it.

"Sorry I just thought you were going to share something very personal with me." She lightly teased. He wasn't having it however.

"Why do you think you are worthy of knowing anything personal about me? Are you some special snow flake, that needs to stick their nose where it doesn't belong? How about do your fucking job! How is it that every time I come in here, you are slacking off?" He raged, and clenched his hands to keep calm.

Holding her hands up in a defensive and yet submissive way, she stood up.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to make a light joke. And I am doing my job, it's just really slow after dinner." She said as she made her way over to the cabinets on the other side of the room.

"Do you just want one? Or do you want two just in case you want a second opinion?" She asked him in a calmer voice, trying to make sure she was calm. She found out that usually; not all the time, but usually if you stayed calm, then he'd stay calm. However, she did know that in some cases where he was highly stressed out, it really didn't matter if you stayed calm or not because he'd rip you a new one either way. And she couldn't help feel that this was one of those days for him.

"I don't fucking know! Just give me one!" He yelled again, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Okay, here." She said as she after grabbing two small boxes, she turned to find that he had followed her across the room.

Taking them from her hands when she held them out to him, she watched as he examined them. She then went on to briefly explain how it'd work, so he'd have an idea on what to tell his friend or whoever. After that he was almost out the door before she called him back.

"Eric." He looked back at her before he went through the door.

"It's really important that the girl comes in if she's pregnant, so I can check her. I need to know because I'd have to set up a appointment for her to see someone at Erudite because I can only help so much. I can patch up a wound, but I sure as hell can't tell if a baby is healthy without the right equipment. And Dauntless doesn't have that kind of equipment." She explained.

He just stared at her, and the only thing she got from him was a small "hmpf" and an eye roll, before he walked out of the door.

"A special snow flake huh? I'm gonna have to write that one down." She laughed and went on to clean up the ward before her shift ended.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have any friends Striker? Are they pretty good at fighting?" Aria smiled at the dirty blonde boy who was once again, lying on a cot in the med ward.

"Yeah, I got a friend. He's pretty good, but not at the top of the ranks. Why?"

"When you get out of training, go eat and talk to your friend about practicing with you. That way you'll both get to work on your skills before the final cut."

"But you're not allowed to train in the training room unless you have a Dauntless member with you."

"I know someone who'd love to hang out with you two, and even give you some pointers. He loves to root for the underdogs. I usually see him when he gets off work, so when I see him I'll have him meet you two in the training room after dinner. Sound okay?" She asked, to see if he was interested or not.

There was a bit of hesitance coming from him for a moment, thinking it over in his head, weighting the cost; until finally making up his mind.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! Thank you!" He exclaims, his hazel eyes squinting up in happiness, and almost disappearing as he smiled at her.

"You're welcome!" She chirped back, before turning and walking over to her desk so he couldn't see her roll her eyes at him.

It wasn't that she didn't like him, she found him adorable; which was the problem. He was like a little brother who didn't know what he had got himself into. Looking into his record she found that he had transferred to Dauntless from Amity. She had asked him why he had transferred after he landed in the ward a couple of times, but he had never given her a solid answer. She was worried that he'd fall under the line. Not that she was worried about the weak being cast out, but more worried that his dreams would be crushed.

'Shit.' She thought, and worked to get him out of there.

  


When it was lunch time, she headed to the pit to grab her some lunch and to see if her friend could possibly help Striker and his friend or not.

Going to each station, she looked around for anything that would catch her eyes. THERE! In the middle stand held a bunch of different pans of pizza, and even though she's all about healthy foods, there is no way she's turning down pizza! Grabbing a tray and a plate she headed straight for the pizza stand, but before she could get there she accidentally bumped into someone; or in her case, some idiot had bumped her.

Turning around to give them a piece of her mind, she came face to face with Satan; who didn't look like he was in any kind of mood to be messed with.

"Sorry Eric, I'll be more careful." She voiced, and looked down to see if she had made him spill anything on accident. Luck seemed to be on her side today, as he wasn't holding anything.

"Owens." Eric greeted her gruffly, putting his arms behind his back to puff his chest out. "When you are done with lunch, meet me in my office."

"Alright, I'll be there." Was her reply before he turned and left; his arms still folded behind him. She sighed, before she went back to getting her some pizza. Briefly wondering what he could want from her, and if it had anything to do with the pregnancy tests he asked for. And if she was completely honest with herself, she was very curious about what was happening behind the scenes with the famous Eric.

It was no secret that he liked to sleep around, but she wouldn't consider him to be a man whore. There are plenty of other guys within Dauntless who could probably sleep around ten times more than Eric does, but she wondered if it was because he was a leader and didn't have much time for relationships or one night stands.

After she place a couple of slices on her plate and served herself a drink, she turned and searched the tables. She somewhat lied when she said that she sees her friends every day after work, but Striker didn't have to know that. Speaking of Striker, she spotted him a table with laughing with a bunch of random guys and a few girls as well. Huffing she continued her search until she finally spotted who she had been looking for.

Hurrying between the rows of people she sat down in front of her friend from initiation, and from the looks of it he was surprised to see her.

"Parker!" She exclaimed and looked just as excited to see him.

"Ari! Where have you been! It's been forever!" He all but yelled with a huge grin on his face, and held out his hand to give her a light fist bump. "We've missed you! Morgan has been keeping us all updated with you, but it's not the same as actually seeing you. What's up?"

"I've been really busy at work since the new initiates fell from the sky. How have you been? I've missed all the gossip from you guys."

"Ah, well. Just like you said, I've been busy with patrol. You're lucky I'm off this week, next week I'm going to Amity with Eric to scout. Apparently some factionless were stealing from their crops, and can't locate them. Normally Amity wouldn't mind to spare a few things, but since it's cutting back on the supplies that they deliver to the other factions, it has become a bigger deal." Parker explained and took a sip from his cup.

"Speaking of Eric, and how you said that you missed our gossip, have you heard anything about him?" He asked with a mischievous smile that told her he knew some things she didn't. Knowing that he would see her curiosity, she smiled and gave a light laugh.

"Spill. I've notice something has been off lately as well." She said and took some bites of her pizza. It was nice to be able to sit with her friends again and laugh. It was what she needed.

"It hasn't been confirmed yet, but Gabe said that there was something wrong with Scarlet. Apparently something happened with her, and Max was furious. Something really bad because there is a rumor going around that she was almost kicked out." He whispered over the voices of the dining hall. She knew who Scarlet was, but she didn't know her very well. Scarlet was a member before her class, and she only ran into her a few times but not enough to know anything about her.

"Anyways, after that went down, Eric started acting really flighty for some reason. I mean he'd act normally, but sometimes he'd just leave for no reason. No one knows what's up, but it's defiantly a change; a small one, but it's not his style. But this is where it gets good. Gabe and his friends where coming back from drinking last week, and they saw Eric and Scarlet together. I don't know if we can trust a drunken Gabriel or his friends, but apparently Eric was making some moves on Scarlet." He finished and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed as she took a last bite of her pizza, before taking a sip from her own cup. Remembering Striker and his friends, she quickly exclaimed.

"Oh! I forgot. Are you busy today?"

"Nah, I'm off all week. Why? Want to come drinking with us?" He asked in a flirty tone.

"No, I was wondering if you'd like to go and give some newbies some pointers. His name is Striker, and he's been in the med ward a lot. I feel like he's still too Amity, so someone needs to show him how to be a true Dauntless!" She quickly explained the problem to him, and hoping he would do it.

"So... I need to show him how to be a true Dauntless, even though I've only been in this faction for almost a year now?" He teased, and acted like he was tossing his hair over his shoulder. "I guess this whole faction wouldn't be Dauntless without me around to fix it." He sassed.

After awhile of teasing and joking around Aria had to go back to work, but first she had to go and have that meeting with Eric. She sighs, and tells Parker a quick see you later, before she gets up and leaves for Eric's office.

  


When she got to Eric's office the door was closed, so she knocked a few times before she was greeted by his voice on the other side.

"Come in."

Opening the door and stepping in, she looked around at the medium sized room. Looking at Eric, he motioned her to shut the door and sit down, which she did.

He was shuffling through some files, and had yet to look at her after she had sat down. Being patient was one of her best qualities; however, her sarcasm was not. She was a lot of extremes put into one, and everyone who knew her personally knows how much of a hurricane she really was. If you couldn't get used to her personality, she'd make you gray.

"I wanted to talk to you about Erudite. My friend, who I got the pregnancy test for, didn't tell me what the results were, and she's also not willing to come to the medical ward to get any help if she is pregnant. Is there any way that you could confirm that she is pregnant without her knowing? I thought about a blood test, but I don't know if you have examined her for her physical this year or not." Eric explained, cutting right to the chase. She thought for a few moments before she responded.

"Well, I don't remember doing her physical this year... Do you have her charts to confirm it?"

"I don't have her medical charts; the medical ward is the only one who has those records, unless she had to go to Erudite for any treatments. However, I don't see anything that says she had to be transferred to Erudite in her main charts, so I doubt it." He replied with annoyance in his voice. He was in such a better mood a few minutes ago, bummer. She hoped he stayed calm.

"Well, I can go look at her charts, but I'm pretty sure she needs to have her physical done. About the pregnancy, you are correct with the blood test. I can say that we need to run some blood tests, and send some tubes to Erudite to see what they say. Nine out of ten they will give us a full print out of what is going on with her body, including the pregnancy. If that's what you'd like me to do?"

"I would appreciate it." Was his short reply, before looking back down at his charts in front of him.

"Sir?" She said, trying to get his attention back on her instead of the charts.

"Hm?" He grunted without looking up at her, and she internally sighed.

"With all due respect... I think it would be better if you didn't say anything about any test around your friend for a while, and don't say you've talked to me at all. That way she'd feel more comfortable with the exam and what not. Since you've said that she refused to tell you the results, I believe that you saying anything about the physical would convince her that you've told me to do it, and you were just trying to get results in another way; which would be bad for everyone. But you may also want to consider her privacy too." She tried to reason with him.

Privacy was a big thing here at Dauntless. It wasn't something that the Dauntless believed in, initiation indicated that when she saw the bathrooms for the first time, but once you're in Dauntless you earned the right to privacy. However, not everything is private. The leaders are always in the know about everything that goes on, and if they think they need clarification on something, consider your privacy gone.

"We're done here. You can leave." He still didn't look up at her, and instead just grunted and motioned with his hand for her to get out.

"Okay." She said as she got up from her seat, and opened the door to step out.

"Owens." He called after her, stopping her as she began to close the door before she left.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do your fucking job."


	4. Chapter 4

First thing she did that night when she got back to her office was to find Scarlet's medical file. She would be a little more concerned about Scarlet's privacy; however, given the circumstances, she didn't want to chance the heath of a maybe mommy to be and her baby. Finding the file, she quickly went through it to see what she needed to do.

She found that Scarlet was in fact due for another physical, and the person who signed her off as healthy the last time didn't even sign the file; which bothered her. She couldn't know for sure if Scarlet was actually healthy or not because some loon forgot to sign off on the stupid paper work. She sighed. This job, even though she loved it greatly, was going to make her gray.

The next morning she had all the paper work and documents she needed printed out and ready to go. She emailed Eric and told him briefly to contact Erudite to tell them that Dauntless needed them to run some blood tests on a patient, and that we we'll be sending the samples over sometime within the next week or so; depending on how fast they could get Scarlet to get a physical.

Hearing the bing of her work tablet, she picked it up to see that she had a new message from Eric. Upon opening the message, she knew something was bound to be off judging by the size of the letter he sent back.

_**Owens,**_

_**I received your email; however, I'll contact Erudite when we have a set deadline for Scarlet's physical exam set up. I wouldn't want to trouble them with waiting on blood samples when there is a possibility that we will have trouble getting it. I say that also because at this present moment in time, Scarlet is scheduled to go on patrol on Friday, however, no one has seen her in a couple of days now. I've talked to a few of her friends, but they haven't seen her either. I'll keep you updated if we locate her. Also, stop by my office. I need to give you some paper work to fill out.**_

_**Eric**_

_**Faction Leader, Dauntless**_

Scarlet has been gone for two days and no one knew where she is!? Wasn't leadership supposed to keep track of people!? Was she the only one sane around this place? She sighed again. It was going to be one interesting week. She just hoped that everything was okay.

"Well... I guess I should go and get that paperwork from Eric while I have the chance..." She voiced to herself as she looked around the empty room.

  


She was more inclined to knock with a catchy tune, but she knew that if she were to do that then there would probably be hell to pay, so sadly she knocked on his office door normally. And after hearing the calm "Come in." She entered.

"Earlier than I thought I'd see you..." Came his sarcastic jab, but instead of her getting agitated, it only made her want to laugh because he thought he could get to her that easily.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go ahead and get everything done while I had the chance. I was surprised there were no initiates today." She stated calmly. "I would have thought today would be the worst after all."

"Four had everyone take a break today, that's probably why." He snarled out at, however, it wasn't directed towards her. She knew that there was something between him and Four, but she never asked about it; mainly because she didn't want to dig an early grave for herself.

"You said that you had some paperwork you had to give me?" She asked and her blue eyes stared into his own, trying to get the conversation back to the point; and not about Four.

"Yes. I have some paperwork and some release forms you need to fill out so we can send the samples to Erudite, so they can have an idea what to look for." He explained and started to shuffle the papers around to get them all straight before he clipped them with a paper clip.

He handed the papers to her, and she gladly took them from him before she stood. However, on her way out she paused.

"Yes?" He asked with a mild hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well... I was wondering if it was possible to have a person on leadership besides yourself, to go to one of Scarlet's friends so we could get in touch with her... To let her know she needs the physical." Why was she acting so timid now?

His eyes met hers slowly and blinked a few times before he answered. "Or we can send an email to her. However, me and a few other's have tried to contact her this way, but she never even opened it." He smirked. "You think I didn't think of that? What? Your leader too stupid to work out situations like this Owens?"

"No, I wasn't suggesting that. I really don't know what you you thought to do about the situation because you never told me. I was merely suggesting alternatives to help out my faction leader. However, since I know that you've already thought of it, then I'll know in the future to be more faithful in your knowledge." She calmly stated, and wondered if she was going to get punished.

"Hahaha! Look at you being a little suck up. Tell you what, I'll let it slide this time, but next time I'll teach you just how much I do know." He playfully snapped at her in a teasing way, however, she knew that it was also a threat.

  


Not wanting to push her presence for longer than necessary, she turned and left his office; closing the door behind her.

She had just finished filling out most of the paper work that Eric had given her, and quickly put it into a filing folder and filing it away. When she had got back from Eric's meeting she had a few people to patch up from a vigorous brawl that happened in the pit. It was all fun though, and no one had gotten hurt. The three of them were so ecstatic about it, they were almost bouncing with glee as they told her all about it. She laughed with them and quickly let them go on their ways.

However, what she wasn't ready for was the next patient.

Tidying up from the boys, she set the kit back up in the cabinet where it belonged, before she looked over her shoulder and noticed a person standing in the door way.

"Hang on, I'm almost done. If you want you can sit down on a bed and relax, I may be a few seconds." She called over to them. She sprayed some disinfectant over the cots where the boys had sat, and vigorously wiped them clean. Throwing the towel away in the trash can, she quickly washed her hands to get the disinfectant off before drying them.

"Okay, so what can I do for you-" She asked as she turned around and locked eyes with the one person she thought she would never willingly see.

Sitting on one of the cots, was a very sleep deprived Scarlet. The bags under her eyes made Aria worried about what has happened to the other girl, and grew more concerned by how she had flinched when she stop her sentence short. Scarlet looked like a zombie, or death warmed over.

"Are you okay? Actually, hold that thought." She quickly said and moved to the door, shutting it and locking it, before closing the blinds and walking back to Scarlet; who looked a lot more relaxed after she had shut the door. "Alright, now... Are you alright? What's happened?" Aria asked, but wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Tears started welling up in Scarlet's eyes, and just like that the dam broke, and Aria had a crying girl hugging her with a death grip. And with compassion she never knew she had until now, Aria gently rubbed the other girls back soothingly and whispered soft words of hope to her.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
